Byakugan Secret
by kiwi the almighty
Summary: During the middle of a sparring session, Neji stumbles upon the Byakugan's secret technique. I think we ALL know what it is! NejiTen. One Shot. Fluff


**Byakugan Secret**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Neji waited impatiently for this partner to appear. It was one minute past eight in the morning and Tenten was late. He growled angrily and folded his arms across his chest. He hated wasting valuable time when it concerned training.

Suddenly Tenten appeared out of the distance, panting heavily. She gave a Neji a heart warming wave. He simply glared at her.

"You're late" he stated simply.

"What?" Tenten asked in surprise, "but it's eight o' clock."

"No. It's _one _minute past eight" he deadpanned as he continued glaring at her.

Tenten, immune to his glares simply rolled her eyes at him.

"So what are we doing today? The usual?" she asked.

Neji nodded. But there was something else he wanted to do. Since Tenten was his sparring partner and possibly the closet friend he had, he decided to tell her.

"Hiashi sama told me that there was another secret technique for the byakugan" he told her.

That caught Tenten's attention and she became excited.

"Really?" she asked.

Neji nodded.

"What is it?" she asked eagerly. She was interested to know. Besides, it wasn't often that Neji opened up to her.

She saw Neji's eyes turning slightly colder and she wondered why.

"I don't know" he confessed truthfully.

Tenten simply stared at him in shock. _Neji didn't know the secret technique of the byakugan?_ That couldn't be right.

As is if sensing her confusion, Neji continued.

"All Hiashi sama told me was that it was _a man's greatest weapon_" he told her. Then he shrugged, "but I'm not too sure what that is though"

Tenten frowned. To hear that Neji didn't know of that technique was unheard of. Even if he didn't know about it, he would have _stumbled_ on it by accident when using the byakugan. Was this technique so top secret that even _Neji_ wouldn't know how to access it himself? Was it _that_ powerful? Tenten shivered at the thought.

"So I'm guessing that's why we're training earlier than usual right?" she asked.

Neji nodded and gestured Tenten to follow him.

"Let's go"

Tenten grinned and took out her scrolls. Neji activated his byakugan.

"I won't go easy on you this time Neji" Tenten joked.

Neji smirked at her. He was ready. And no matter what he was determine to discover the secret technique.

Suddenly Tenten threw her kunais at him and he dodged them easily. He saw Tenten jump onto a tree and pull out another set of weapons from her scroll. Neji prepared his defence and at the same time racked his byakugan for any signs of a secret. He was going to push his byakugan to the extreme.

He dodged Tenten's weapons and swept past her, preparing to give her a blow. But Tenten swirled quickly and blocked his attack.

"Have you found it yet?" she asked between attacks.

Neji shook his head.

He was thinking hard on how to uncover the secret technique. He was told that it was the best treasure for the male Hyuugas and he was irritated not knowing what _exactly_ it was. He imagined his byakugan having a set of switches with all the techniques he knew already being turned on. Maybe he could find the technique that way.

Passing Tenten's attacks, he threw several blows at her which Tenten had to continuously avoid and in Neji's mind, he was going down the set of switches quickly.

Tenten's hair spun onto her face as she tried to defect Neji. Neji noticed Tenten taking out another scroll and jumped back to prepare the next stage of attacks.

Turning on all the switches of the byakugan in his mind, Neji continued his attacks with Tenten. He could see that she was starting to get wary.

He continued his fight with Tenten and mentally went down the ladder of switches that he created in his mind. There were only ten left and he was determine to reach the bottom.

The fight was looming and it took Neji longer to reach the bottom of the ladder than he had originally expected. He saw Tenten dodge another attack and he saw small beads of sweat trickle down her forehead.

"Do you have any idea what type of technique it is?" she asked during their fight.

Neji shook his head. He knew nothing about this secret weapon.

"I have no idea" and it was because of that reason alone that he wanted to discover it so badly.

"Why did Hiashi sama tell you about the secret anyway?"

Neji thought for a moment. All he remembered was Hiashi sama telling him about the technique but what bothered Neji the most was that he winked at him before he departed. Neji frowned. He would never have thought that Hiashi sama was even _capable_ of winking.

"He said it would be _useful_" Neji told truthfully, though he didn't know what exactly it was useful for.

"Does Hinata know the technique?"

"I doubt it"

Hiashi sama had emphasised that the technique was more acquainted for the male Hyuugas, so Neji doubted that Hinata would know.

Neji worked his way down in his mind mentally as he searched for the hidden technique that was buried deep inside his byakugan. There were only four mental switches left and it was only a matter of time before Neji found it. Neji smirked._ Any time soon _he thought.

Tenten threw a shuriken at him, waiting anxiously for Neji to discover the hidden secret. It excited to her to know that she would be the first person to find out about it besides Neji and she was deeply intrigued about what type of technique it was. Not only that, if Neji discovered the technique, Tenten knew that she would feel a huge sense of achievement for helping Neji out. After all, his happiness was her happiness too.

Neji was counting down. He was on the second last switch and he was vaguely aware that Tenten was attacking him as he spent the majority of his attention on his byakugan.

He could literally see the list hidden switch. In his mind, it looked like a worn out dusty button covered in darkness. Neji mentally reached out to switch it on, his fingers only centimetres away.

Neji froze and a stupefied look grazed his features. Tenten paused. Had Neji found the secret technique? Tenten ran up towards him and she saw that he was looking at her with horror and disbelief. Tenten frowned. Was something wrong?

Neji couldn't believe what he was seeing. No, this couldn't be right. This couldn't be the secret technique that all Hyuuga males aspired to achieve! It was completely wrong. He stared at Tenten in shock as he couldn't control his expression any longer.

Then he started blushing. And he couldn't fight it.

"Neji what's wrong?" Tenten asked.

Neji refused to look at her, instead looking at a tree on his left.

"Did you find out the technique?" she asked excitedly.

Neji paused, debating whether or not to tell her.

"Yes" he said slowly.

Then Tenten threw her arms over Neji and pulled him into a huge hug.

"I knew you could do it!" she exclaimed happily, proud that she was some help to Neji and happy that Neji found out the technique.

Neji tried not to look down at Tenten's chest. Really, he couldn't but the lure of her body had his eyes transfixed on that area. Neji mentally groaned and tried not to blush. He roughly pushed Tenten off him whilst staring at a different direction. He wanted so badly not to look her.

Tenten was about to protest about being pushed off when she saw a hint of pink grace Neji's porcelain features. Tenten blinked. Was Neji blushing?

"So Neji, what was the technique?" Tenten asked excitedly, she was extremely curious to find out what this technique was.

"It was nothing" Neji replied roughly, still not looking at her.

Tenten blinked.

"Seriously?"

Neji nodded. He couldn't tell Tenten that the technique that they both worked so hard to uncover was only beneficial for someone with a perverted mind and he was starting to wonder whether he would have been better off not knowing. He now knew why this technique was so important to the Hyuuga males and Neji was dumbfounded with the realisation.

"I don't believe you" Tenten continued sceptically when she didn't receive an answer.

Neji refused to look at her as an image of Tenten appeared into his mind. He desperately tried to suppress his blush.

After all, how could he tell his sparring partner, that the byakugan could see through clothes?

**End**

* * *

**A/N:**

I was rummaging through my files on the computer and I found this story that I wrote a long time ago. Funny what you can find when you're bored ;) Anyway, I thought it would be a waste for it just lying there collecting cyber dust (hehe) and so I thought I'd post it up!

It's just a short one shot about Neji discovering the byakugan's secret (which he later exploits of course). Both kids are around 15 years old here :)

**Hope you like it and please review! **


End file.
